Flying could be worse
by Insaneshipper
Summary: Kurt is nervous about his first flight but he meets a boy on the plane who comforts him and they immediately get along. sorry for the sucky summary. Just a short fluffy fic. AU


I own nothing. I wish I did. Then every episode would be Klainey goodness and 'The Box Scene' would have been aired. *sigh* Anyway, hope you enjoy! Just a short fic that came from a prompt I saw on tumblr 'Kurt and Blaine meet on a plane.'

So let's just pretend for the sake of this fic that Blaine is the same age as Kurt, Kurt never went to spy on the Warblers, he never moved to Dalton and they never met before now. Also, season 4 does not exist.

Kurt strode down the aisle, right until the end, until he located his seat. He squeezed his carry-on luggage into the overhead department and slid into his seat next to the window holding only his magazine and iPod. As he sat down he noticed his hands were shaking uncontrollably. This was his first time on an aeroplane and he was absolutely terrified, he had seen so many horror stories of accidents on aeroplanes and he did _not _want to become a statistic. He took a deep breath and even considered having an alcoholic drink for a moment but quickly dismissed that thought- he wasn't a drinker.

He flicked through the pages in his magazine for a few minutes trying to focus but he realised he wasn't seeing the pages, he was too nervous. Slamming the magazine shut he tossed it on the pull out tray next to his IPod and rested his head back.

He had been so excited all day- or at least until he remembered he had to go on a plane. He was finally going to New York! His plan was just to go to New York, get an apartment with Rachel and work on getting into NYADA. He couldn't stay in Lima anymore, he needed to move on and up with his life.

The announcement from the flight attendant that they would be taking off in 5 minutes took him back to reality with a crash landing. Just as he looked up a bushy haired teenager came flying down the aisle, backpack slung across his shoulder and heavily panting. As he got closer Kurt noticed that he had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were a warm hazel colour and they had a sparkle in them that was both parts mischievous and kind. Kurt realised that he had been staring at the man and that he had now stopped right in front of him. He sat down next to Kurt and flashed him a shy, crooked smile and his eyes smiled along with him. Forgetting entirely about the upcoming take-off Kurt smiled back.

The man bent down to take something out of his bag and Kurt took the opportunity to appraise his outfit. Not bad. He seemed to have a geek-chic kind of style and it suited him. Not that he liked to judge but If Kurt had to guess he'd wager that he was gay. The man looked up and Kurt quickly averted his eyes but he thought he saw the corner of the man's mouth turn up.

Suddenly the pilot announced that they would be taking off and Kurt immediately forgot about the beautiful boy sitting next to him and his breath taking eyes.

The plane began moving and Kurt scrunched his eyes tightly shut and gripped the armrests so forcefully that his knuckles turned white. He began humming quietly to himself in a weak attempt to block out the roar the plane was making as it began speeding up.

As the plane began to ascend he felt a warm, hesitant but firm grip on his hand. Startled, Kurt's eyes flew open to see the beautiful boy sitting next to him looking at him with a concerned expression.

"First time flying?" He said, still gripping tightly to Kurt's hand. His voice was rich and warm immediately comforting.

Kurt nodded weakly, glancing down quickly at their joined hands.

"Sorry, I hope you don't mind you just look like you could use some reassuring." The man said entirely oblivious to the effect his voice had on Kurt.

"No, no I..it's fine..thank you." Kurt stuttered, wincing inwardly.

The man's eyes widened slightly, for a reason unknown to Kurt and he exhaled quickly.

"So..uh, what's your name? Oh I'm Blaine by the way. Anderson, Blaine Anderson" He laughed slightly awkwardly.

"Blaine." Kurt said, trying it out. It was a nice name, unusual. "I'm Kurt Hummel"

"Kurt. That's a nice name."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, a slight blush staining his porcelain cheeks.

Blaine cleared his throat and removed his hand from on top of Kurt's. "So, New York? Do you live there?"

"Well, I'm not actually sure how to answer that. I live in Ohio, Lima but now I'm moving to New York."

"Wow. That's so weird. I'm from Westerville in Ohio and I'm moving to New York too." Blaine said slightly startled.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah" Blaine laughed. "How old are you?"

"17 and you?" Kurt grinned, guessing what Blaine's answer would be.

"17" Blaine grinned back. This was quite weird.

"Okay so I know we cannot have the same answer for this one, because I _definitely_ would have noticed you." Kurt began, causing both himself and Blaine to blush. "What school did you go to?"

"Dalton Academy" Blaine answered him.

"So you're a prep school boy. Should have known." Kurt jokingly shook his head at himself.

Blaine elbowed him in the ribs, letting out what Kurt took as a noise of protest.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Blaine exclaimed, feigning offence, though Kurt could see the edges of his mouth twitching.

"Nothing, nothing, just that you have this whole geeky private school boy thing going on." Kurt replied giggling at Blaine's affronted expression.

"I am not geeky." Blaine pouted, which Kurt thought was adorable, though he decided he probably shouldn't point it out. Although he had first guessed that Blaine was gay, and he would still say that he was, how many out and proud gay people came from Ohio?

"Oh but you are." Kurt beamed at him. Blaine caved and grinned back.

"So what school are you from?" Blaine asked him.

"I went to McKinley." Kurt replied. His eyes widened as realisation dawned on him and he had to force himself not to jump up and down in his seat like a 5 year old that had been offered candy. "Dalton Academy? My glee club competed against yours a few times at competitions! The Warblers right?"

"Wait, you were in your glee club?" Blaine questioned, now just as excited as Kurt when he nodded eagerly at him. "So was I!"

"No way! Wait, I remember you! You were the cute soloist that had _the most_ beautiful voice that I had ever heard." Kurt gushed, eyes glazing over, seemingly to be in a different place.

Blaine coughed awkwardly and they both blushed, Kurt inwardly cursing himself for saying something so stupid! Way to scare them away!

"Thank you" Blaine smiled modestly. "I seem to remember you having a pretty beautiful voice yourself."

"You remember me? But..I never even had a solo or anything. I just sang back up." Kurt said, completely shocked.

"What, and you don't think someone could pick out that voice in the background? It's amazing! You're a countertenor right? I've never met one before; your voice is just beautiful." Blaine gained the same far away expression that Kurt had been wearing moments before when he had been thinking about Blaine's voice.

Kurt's cheeks turned a deep red and he looked down at the floor a pleased smile on his face.

"I..uh..thank you, that um..that means a lot." Kurt eventually said, looking back up at Blaine, who smiled back at him. Their eyes locked and an electricity bolt seemed to shoot through his whole body.

"Can I get either of you two anything?" An annoying voice said from somewhere far, far away.

"Excuse me? Boys?" The annoying voice sounded again a little more persistent this time. Kurt suddenly realised they were still on a plane and that the annoying voice was probably coming from a flight attendant. With great difficulty Kurt tore his eyes away from Blaine to look at the flight attendant.

"Could I have a diet coke please?" Kurt asked of the woman, though she didn't even spare him a glance. She was focused entirely on Blaine.

"Me too please" Blaine smiled at her. She smiled back way too warmly and friendly for Kurt's liking. Handing them their cokes she sauntered off down the aisle with her trolley flashing a last flirty look at Blaine.

Blaine turned back to notice Kurt's fierce scowl aimed in her direction and burst out laughing. Kurt revelled in the sound of his laughter.

"What did she ever do to you?" Blaine teased him.

"Oh, uh I don't understand why she would want to do _flying_ as her job." Kurt made up, quite lamely if he said so himself.

"So, because she works on a plane, she is effectively offending you?" Blaine surmised giggling quietly to himself.

"Yes" Kurt said passionately, warming up to his excuse now.

"So you definitely don't want to be a flight attendant then?" Blaine teased him.

"Considering my condition when we took off, I'm going to go with no. I want to be on broadway." Kurt stated proudly.

"Me too!" Blaine grinned at him.

"Is that your plan for New York then?" Kurt questioned him. Apparently him and Blaine were quite similar.

"Yes, I'm going to get a part time job, and then hopefully a small apartment and work on my singing. Next semester I'm going to apply to NYADA." Blaine replied.

"My friend Rachel goes there, we both applied together, but I didn't get in." Kurt said, slightly deflated. He was still heartbroken about not being accepted into NYADA.

"You didn't get in?!" Blaine exclaimed, genuinely horrified.

"No" Kurt laughed smiling at Blaine's unintentional compliment. "I'm planning to reapply next semester, so maybe I will see you there?" Kurt half stated-half questioned.

"I hope so" Blaine smiled at him.

Blaine's eyes wondered from Kurt's face to his small pull out table and spotted the magazine on lying next to his IPod.

"You read Vogue?!" Blaine exclaimed a smile lighting up his beautiful face.

"Don't tell me you know Vogue?" Kurt cried continuing on at Blaine's nod. "If Broadway doesn't work out for me, I hope to work at Vogue." Kurt grinned.

"Well you certainly look fashionable enough for it" Blaine grinned, quickly appraising Kurt's outfit.

Kurt grinned, he knew he looked good, he had spent 2 weeks putting together the perfect airplane outfit.

"Thank you, I made it myself." Kurt smiled proudly.

"Wow, really?!" Blaine enthused.

Kurt was about to launch into an explanation of how he had made the outfit when they felt the plane shift. Kurt began to panic and his breathing sped up. Blaine quickly gripped his hand again and started muttering reassuringly to him. The pilot announced that the plane would be landing and that all passengers should put on their seatbelts. Kurt relaxed slightly whilst Blaine pulled his seatbelt on (Kurt had no need to due to the fact he had never taken it off.)

"Um.. Kurt?" Blaine began slightly awkwardly. "You can say no, but would it be totally weird if I gave you my number? It's just that it would be nice to know someone in New York, and I've really enjoyed talking to you." Blaine rushed through the last part quickly. He looked nervously at Kurt from underneath his eyelashes. He relaxed slightly when he noticed Kurt's grin.

"I would love to have your number!" Kurt said eagerly, passing Blaine his mobile phone. Blaine did the same and they each punched their numbers in.

The plane touched down and came to a stop shortly after. Kurt and Blaine grabbed their things and walked off the plane together, chatting animatedly all the way to the luggage carousel where Kurt met Rachel and Blaine walked over to get a taxi to his new apartment. Rachel watched curiously as they both waved eagerly to each other when Blaine drove away.

Kurt smiled to himself. He had a feeling that would not be the last time he would see Blaine Anderson.


End file.
